


Through Pain and Visit We Meet

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Pregnant Danny, graphic birth, pregnant Lofty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: All of Dom’s life, he was abused by his father. He wanted to be able to find someone who would love him. He had one father who abused him and made his life hell. Until one day he meets someone that makes him feel like he is someone special.Just like for Dom, Danny met someone while moving on after losing his wife Linda Reagan. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation. Don’t like don’t read.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan (past), Dominic Copeland/Danny Reagan, Garrett Moore/Frank Reagan, Jamie Reagan/Vinny Cruz/Eddie Janko, Sacha/Lofty
Kudos: 4





	Through Pain and Visit We Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sa1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/gifts), [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).



> Still add this, enjoy, read and enjoy, don’t like don’t read.

Through Pain and Visit We Meet 

By 4QuietRyt3r 

Disclaimer• 

I don’t own anything the characters belong to two tv shows Holby City and Blue Bloods. The story I don’t own the idea it belongs to another writer. It’s key pieces belong to Thepresidentofrussia23.

This gift belongs to Sa1989 for giving the idea for me to do. While Thepresidentofrussia23 deserves it because of the idea we were playing with. 

Summary• 

All of Dom’s life, he was abused by his father. He wanted to be able to find someone who would love him. He had one father who abused him and made his life hell. Until one day he meets someone that makes him feel like he is someone special.

Just like for Dom, Danny met someone while moving on after losing his wife Linda Reagan. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation. Don’t like don’t read. 

-Nine Years Old-

Dom was walking home when he looked at his watch and realized he needed to get home and clean up the house or his dad will be angry.

Dom enters the house and starts his homework so he has time to only sweep and make dinner. He was nearly done when he felt someone yanked by his wrist painfully.

He sobs, “Dad please no. I just needed to finish my math.”

Barry growls, “Don’t bitch now get dinner started or your ass will be red and painful by tonight.”

He slapped Dom in the arm painfully as he sobs and does dinner. Homework was done after cleaning the dishes. He barely ate anything and went to bed.

He sleeps after crying himself to sleep.

  
  


-Fifteen Years Old-

Dom was walking home he’s mastered the art of getting his homework done at school so he can take care of dinner. 

He also had a secret he didn’t want to tell his dad.

He was looking at a picture of a guy on a magazine he looks so hot. He knew he liked guys. But how would his dad react to him being gay.

He didn’t know because he’s never told him.

And he never wanted his dad to know.

He was making dinner when he heard his dad yelling so he finishes dinner. When his dad punches him in the jaw, he nearly cursed as his lip split.

Barry snarls, “You little poof, I will not let my household be tarnished with a poof like you.”

Dom nearly fainted how did his father know of this?

He didn’t get a chance to think because he dodged. Then ran to hid in his bedroom and sobbed as he waits for his father to keep cursing and banging on the door until he stopped. He used his mini fridge ice to help with his split lip.

He sighed and hoped that he would be able to get away from his father. His mom wasn’t in his life so that left him alone with his dad.

He was thinking as he went to bed and did studying, he’s taking as many AP classes to be able to graduate early. His dream is to be a Doctor and move far away from his dad. 

He was getting ready the next day when he went to school, he decided to study and make sure he’s on the right track. His Counselor said yes and it made Dom happy one good thing came out of this.

He was getting ready to do homework when he felt hungry, so he decided to eat what he made as he did his homework.

When he got home, he was punched in the stomach for taking too long for making dinner. He was still going to count the days until he was finally freed from his father.

He was looking at his school work and while working, he’s drawing and letting his imagination as he draws.

He loved drawing and it helped him through his pain. His sketchbook was filled with drawings. Something he hid from his father.

  
  


-Thirty•Five-

Dom was wincing from the arm pain, his dad was punched him in the arm. Even now his dad torments him. He’s never going to leave him alone.

The restraining order did no good and even now. He was twenty when he got a restraining order to keep his dad far away and it didn’t do any good. 

He was working when he met Issac, he was so much like his dad. It seems like the men in his life just abuse him. 

First his dad.

Now his boyfriend too.

Is he just being punished for wanting to find love. He sighs as Sacha comes in and smiles greeting him. Lofty is dating and right now they are expecting a baby. He was happy for his best friends. 

He just hopes one day to find love too. But where he can find one is curious. He now wonders where the hell is the passion with abuse? He was going to get read as he goes upstairs when Issac tried to approach him but taking self defense classes he was able to incapacitate him. 

But was pushed and broke his leg. 

Issac was arrested and sent to a hospital far away from Dom after that. Lofty, Essie and Sacha comforted him as he sobs.

He wonders why he seems to find all the abusers to go punch him. He felt Lofty rub his back and comfort him. He’s glad he has friends to help him through this. 

He recovered and decided to take a break from dating since his dating involved an ass that was similar to his father. 

And he still can’t get his father to leave him alone, and he hits him where no one can see the bruises. 

He could say something but he still has that same fear his friends will get hurt from the wrath of his father. They are his family. He sighs and starts knitting the blanket, for Lofty and Sacha’s baby girl.

They named her Hope. 

He wonders if he has any hope for a boyfriend. He was left wondering as he finishes the blanket and decided to make a teddy bear for her.

He finished his gifts for them and decided to eat dinner. 

  
  


-Thirty•Six- 

Dom was getting ready for work when he hid a bruise. Yep his father keeps at it, so for now he’s going to work wishing he would have someone to help him that can’t get hurt. 

Like there is a such thing as that.

He was walking when he got there and his dad came in, his friends got transferred to the Holby Hospital in New York and now he’s alone and isolated, Lofty is eight month pregnant which means he is stuck in hell. 

He was trying to hide when his dad drags him painfully by his wrist. 

He sobs, “Dad please.”

Barry snaps, “You-.”

A voice, “I don’t know what he did but it’s illegal to do that to a hospital employee.”

He watches and listens, the man has an accent from New York. But where? Guy has his father immobilised and checks him for weapons. He finds a knife and sighs. 

Guy says, “Well you certainly could be lucky, I don’t have jurisdiction here, but I can still make a citizen’s arrest. Hey could you please take my picture. My first foreign arrest.”

Dom found it odd but took it. Guy has a widow’s peak and seems to have pale skin. He takes it and the guy gives his cursing father to the coppers. He sobs, he didn’t think anyone would arrest his father. 

Guy slowly approaches, “Its okay I’m really sorry but I had to arrest him.”

Dom sobs, “No you actually saved me he’s been making my life hell since I first was born. I’m Dom Dominic Castle, it’s Copeland but I’ve legally changed my name.”

Guy hugs him, gentle so gentle Dom, was able to calm down. 

Guy, “Danny Reagan, I came here for vacation but I got lost and I’m still looking around.”

Dom says, “Really I could help but won’t your wife get upset?”

Danny sighs, “She died a couple years ago. It was a helicopter accident.”

Dom, “I’m really sorry.”

Danny nods. “My mom said I needed a vacation.”

Dom and Danny go to a local cafe to eat and Danny picked what Dom suggested. The two talk and it turns out Danny is from Staten Island, New York. Grew up and served in the marines and had two kids, both boys. 

Everyone kept suggesting he moved on and find someone but no one has come up. He and Dom were having fun talking they lost track of time. Dom mentioned wanting to transfer to Holby Hospital in New York, that Danny offered to take him since he’s wanting to go.

Every day that week Danny would visit and the two would talk. Dom seem so excited to see Danny. Danny really liked Dom he reminded him of Linda and made him feel happy. 

Dom was happy that Danny seem to be so happy and even gave him double chocolate blondies he loved making.

Danny even admitted his mom made these for his step father and loved making them as a surprise treat he got the recipe. 

Danny decided to return to New York but he wasn’t sure if Dom was ready to go. Dom was packing and seemed ready to leave Holby City with Danny. The two traveled back and it was nice to have someone to join. 

Dom loved listening about Danny’s arrests and how he has an unorthodox way of dealing with suspects. Dom would mention about his work as a Doctor. It seemed like the two were joined at the hip. You couldn’t find one without the other.

Even Danny blushed as he admitted one embarrassing secret, he was a mommy’s boy and was pretty close with his mom. Dom said it was good he had a close relationship with his parents. 

“It’s just my mom was a bit like my best friend despite what I did my mom still loves me.”

Dom nods, “A mother’s love is unconditional. I never had one to love. Your mom sounds like he has a big heart.”

He nods, “He does he loves us all and I’m the second person close to mom. Jamie my little brother is close to mom. He’s a bit close to me as well.”

Dom, “Jamie?”

Danny nods, “My Sputnik brother goes nuts about steampunk and loves Vinny and Eddie to heaven and hell.”

Dom, “Two lovers, cool. He sounds like a cool guy and has two to love him.”

Danny nods glad Dom isn’t complaining or judging his little brother. Dom figures the odd couple, what matters is their love for each other.

They were landing when Danny was sleeping. He accidentally slept in Dom’s arms. But he didn’t complain. He actually liked how Danny was so protective and protective of his family. 

Now if only he was into men.

Danny wakes up and the two go to the Holby Hospital where Lofty is working and sobs seeing Dom. Danny nearly felt his heart break. Until he realizes the guy is Lofty who is dating Sacha and is pregnant with their baby.

Dom and Lofty talk as Dom introduces Danny to them. Lofty sees the light in Dom’s eyes. He’s so happy. He hopes this Danny will treat Dom right.

Danny was sitting when Dom finally asked Danny if they could have lunch with his friends Sacha and Lofty.

Danny agreed. After lunch Danny offered his guest room and both passed out from jet lag. Dom’s friends approved of Danny and now he’s got the next thing.

Meeting Danny’s family. He was nervous as he goes up to the Bay House and Danny was nervous too. Dom found him cleaning the dishes.

Apparently Danny is a compulsive cleaner when he’s nervous. He was told Danny’s mom talks in the third person when nervous. His brothers Joe is a yeller. Jamie is a third person taker at nervous times. 

Dom held his hand and rubbed it to ease his stress as he knocks. Then a man opens with white hair and blue eyes.

This is his mom.

Danny, “Pops where’s mom?”

Frank, “Someone call me, son why aren’t you on vacation?”

Danny, “Mom I came back early with-.”

Seeing he’s nervous, “I’m his friend Dom. Dominic Castle.”

Danny shakes his head, “He’s more than a friend.”

Frank, “I know. I’ve seen that smile from when he first started dating Linda. He’s a good son but stubborn like his mom.”

Danny blushes, “Mom please.”

Dom smiles, “He’s been really great for me. He’s talked a lot about you guys.”

Frank nods as Danny sits nervous and scared until he felt his mom rub his back for comfort, “Son if he makes you happy that’s what counts.”

Danny nods the four talk. Danny wanted to die from embarrassment, because his mom talked about stories for his past like when he ran around with his diaper over his head to be Captain Underpants. But he was happy that his mom approved of Dom.

Dom decided to go home with Danny and meet his sons. 

Frank comments, “He really does seem happy.”

Henry adds, “And very much in love with him.”

Frank nods, “I just hope he treats Danny right.”

-Two Months Later-

Dom really enjoyed New York with his friends and now boyfriend Danny.

Of course they got so excited they had a night of passion and love. Danny was walking to a crime scene, when he puked in the trash can. Maria rubbed his back as he dry heaves in the trash can for ten minutes.

Danny passed it off as stress from the case. That excuse worked for three more weeks.

Danny was doing a report when he groans, losing his crackers and ginger ale to the toilet, Maria put her foot down and dragged Danny to the hospital. His bad luck is it’s Holby Hospital. He just didn’t want to worry Dom. 

Dom was at the desk when he sees Danny being dragged in by his partner Maria. She sits him with a trash can. Danny looked really pale and exhausted.

He kneels as Danny pukes in the trash can, he rubbed his back as Sacha takes Danny in. 

Lofty is on maternity leave. Danny was given an IV line because he was getting dehydrated. Blood and urine collected as Danny sits scared. Maria and Dom helped him through this as Sacha returns with the results and an ultrasound device. Danny seems tired to not notice.

Sacha says, “It appears Danny is pregnant with your baby Dom.”

Danny sobs as Dom hugs him to comfort him, he was excited about being a father and was happy they have a little one of their own to love and spoil. Danny was calm enough to lay back as Sacha has Danny lift his shirt and lower his pants revealing his dark blue lace.

Danny’s cheeks are dark red, “This stays here.”

Dom smiles as Sacha shakes his head smiling but assures, “Stays here.”

Maria, “Won’t say a word to anyone.”

Sacha applies the gel to his baby bump forming. 

Danny sighs remembering how excited Linda was seeing their boys grow inside Danny. Now he is having a baby with Dom. Dom nearly cries with Danny as the two see their baby on the device. 

Maria smiles happy that her partner is having a baby. Sacha removes the gel as he gives pictures and Danny kisses Dom goodbye as he works with Maria on the case, while typing the report, he was cradling his baby belly.

Dom smiles as he looks at the ultrasound photo, he was finally able to find happiness and told his friends as they congratulated him. 

-The End-

I hope this is okay and thank you to Sa1989 this story really was wonderful to write. And since I had Blue Bloods on the brain. (🧠) I thought (🤔) it would be perfect. 

Also a few of the things I added do not belong to me they are from another author Thepresidentofrussia23, the ideas belong to them. 

Please read and enjoy, but I did add four bonus endings so read them and let me know what you think of them. 

However if you don’t like the story please don’t give a harsh comment, just go, no one is forcing you to read this story.

-Bonus Ending#1- 

Lofty Giving Birth to Hope Tristan Chiltern Levy 

* _ Past  _

_ Dom was working when he notice Lofty still working. According to Sacha, Hope seem to calm down when he was walking. _

_ Dom was dealing with a patient when he noticed Lofty was wincing it seemed he was doing that a lot for nearly two hours.  _

_ Dom had Lofty stay near him and decided to keep an eye on him. Lofty finally groans and asks Dom to check on him. He then tells Dom he's labor but since it’s early he didn’t want to tell Sacha yet.  _

_ Dom is stunned, “Nearly eight centimeters in dilation Lofty. I’ll have Essie bring in Sacha.” _

_ Lofty grunts and nods as Sacha comes in helping as Lofty’s water breaks and the baby is getting closer to coming. He groans as the contractions got intense.  _

_ He then grunts, “Dom I have to push.” _

_ Sacha holds Lofty’s arm and hand as he bears down pushing and screaming as the baby moves, and keeping going, white hot searing pain.  _

_ He was given encouragement as he pushes until the baby is coming, and finally Hope cries. Upset she is forced out of her comfy home until she sees her mommy and reaches for her. Lofty sobs as he holds his baby girl Hope.  _

_ He holds Hope and feeds her, “Hi Hope. I’m your mommy.”  _

_ Dom smiles as he meets Hope, two pair of blue eyes look at her father curious and is holding her father. Dom left to give the new couple time to bond with Hope.  _

  
  
  


-Bonus Ending#2-

Danny and Dom’s Announcement 

Danny was scared to tell his mom about the baby as he cleans the dishes from lunch. He and Dom were going to tell his mom. But he nearly puked, so he decided to clean to distract himself. 

He was working on them when Dom came in and hugged him, rubbing his back. Danny sobs, as he buries his face in his neck. 

Danny sobs, “I’m sorry it’s just I don’t know how to tell mom.” 

Dom rubs his back, “Well we need to tell him about the baby because you are starting to show.” 

Danny rubs his baby bump forming, with Dom rubbed his arm to comfort him. Danny sits at the table and decided to say something otherwise his mom won’t be able to help him with his pregnancy if he needed advice. 

Frank returns and sees his son is scared. He rubbed his back to comfort his son, who sighs, and decided to say something. 

Danny says in a thick voice, “Mom, I’m pregnant.” 

Frank hugs his son and rubs his back, “I’m so happy Danny. You found someone special to help you move on honey.” 

Danny is crying, sobbing. 

Frank felt something warm on his back.

Dom, “What’s wrong little marine?”

Danny sobs, “I think I puked on my mom.” 

Frank rubs his back, “It’s okay son, it’s okay kiddo.” 

Dom helped Frank out of the puked stain shirt as Frank and Danny talk, as Dom is excited that his mom is excited about having a grandchild to love and spoil. Danny is happy as he drinks ginger ale while the two are talking about the baby. 

-Bonus Ending#3- 

Danny’s Most Saddest Day

Each day of Danny’s pregnancy was excited. Danny loved as his baby growing inside him. Dom was happy to help when he needed to put on his socks and shoes.

Rubbing his back and shoulders was nice. As the baby continues to grow. So does their excitement about learning if their baby inside Danny is a boy or girl.

Then while they wait, they had an ultrasound done. It was in an envelope as a surprise to see if the baby is a boy or girl. But on the day they were going to check. Dom notice that Danny seemed really sad like it’s not a good day. 

Dom was getting the day off as Lofty visited with baby Hope, who is sleeping in her carrier. Dom decided to see Danny at work and was surprised that Danny requested to be given the day off. He then remembers Danny mentioning that about Linda, but he never tried to approach because he figured it was too painful to mention. 

So he sighed, he wants to help but how? He decided to visit the house when he sees Danny going upstairs he decided to follow. He looks to see Danny sitting on the bed as he cradles his seven month pregnant belly and sobs in his palms. Almost like he’s trying to keep his crying quiet. 

Dom went in and sat on the bed holding Danny, who sobs in his neck, crying. Dom suspects this day he lost her. He comforts Danny, assuring Danny he’s not alone. As both of them rub his baby belly. Dom kisses his forehead and holding him.

Danny sobs, “I’m sorry.”

Dom, “It’s okay, I know it’s a painful subject, I’m here. I’m here.”

Danny nods, “I lost her and we were hoping to have another baby but I kept putting it off. I was scared of having another baby. Maybe it was just me. But no. That’s why I went to Holby City to get away from New York for a bit.”

Dom says, “But then you met me.”

Danny nods as the two sit and Dom was shown a picture of it was when Danny was pregnant with Jack. Both cradling his baby belly. Danny never wanted maternity pictures but agreed to three special pictures while he was pregnant with Jack and Sean.

The new one was with him standing and Dom behind him as both cradle their baby belly. 

Danny seems more calmer as Dom smiles holding Danny, “I’m sorry when we first met I didn’t think I could find someone as special as you.”

Danny smiles, “Me neither.”

The two kiss as they felt the baby kick under their palms. Danny and Dom decided to open the envelope and nearly cry inside Danny is a baby girl. 

Dom wonders, “What would you and Linda have named your baby?”

Danny smiles, “Miranda, I recited the Miranda Rights to impress her she loved it when I said it.”

Dom, “Why don’t we name her Miranda, it sounds beautiful.”

Danny nods as he lays his shoulder. Dom is glad this time he can help Danny assure he’s not alone as he kisses his hands. 

Danny was happy usually he tried to drink but he couldn’t so ended up crying himself to sleep that day. 

-Bonus Ending#4-

Danny Giving Birth to Helena Miranda Reagan Castle 

Danny was coming in early, he was glad Dom is letting him do paperwork. When he winces while looking at his paperwork. He sighs, he’s going into labor and decided to keep it quiet. 

Or so he hopes. While waiting as time went by it got harder to hide his labor pain. He groans and buried his face in his arms to hide his pain.

That was three hours later as he sits, Gormley worried to see his detective at his desk with his face in his arms. Thinking he’s sleeping, he decided to wait. 

While doing paperwork. He notice Danny never moved from. That and he seems to stay in that place. He kneels and decided to see what’s going on. 

Danny groans when an hour ago he felt a pop and water gushed from between his legs to the floor. Maria came back and notice Danny with his head in his arms. 

Gormley, “Danny what’s wrong? Are you in labor?”

Danny nods and pleads, “Please just check me.”

He warns, “One word about my lace I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Gormley nods as he goes and gets his hands washed and puts on gloves as he returns to Danny whimpering.

Gormley, “One word or video your in for a world of ass chewing from me. Maria call the ambulance and Dom. His little rookie is coming.”

Danny groans, “Hurry please, I swear this hurts so much.”

He grunts as Gormley discreetly lowers his green lace and pants. He inserts his fingers and Danny squirms. 

Gormley, “Damn kid is excited to meet you. Your fully dilated push.”

Danny pushes as he kneels on the ground, he grunts. This hurt so much.

Gormley, “How did labor go this fast?”

He thinks, “Unless you were in labor, what was the plan?”

Danny pushes, “Chew my ass out this baby is coming.”

Gormley handles the baby as she comes in head from shoulder, and shoulder.

Gormley, “One last push.”

Danny grunts as he pushes hard and baby Miranda sobs not liking this. Her cries are heard as Danny sobs with his baby girl. Then Maria helps Danny wash up and given something and sweat pants as Dom enters and helps clean baby Miranda, who looks for her mommy.

Dom holds her as Danny is put in the stretcher and taken in. Doctor examines and Danny has no tears as he holds Miranda and feeds her. She feeds and holds Dom’s finger. Dom and Danny smile, they have their Miranda and each other.:) 

Dom says, “She was born in the precinct babe.”

Danny smiles, “I admit I didn’t plan. She’s our Helena Miranda Reagan Copeland.”

Dom smiles as both kiss as Miranda was still being fed. 

-The End Finale-

I hope the ending is good, I thought it would be fitting that Dom and Danny met their daughter Miranda. Dom wanted to honor what Linda and Danny would have named her.

I hope this story and is good and met what was asked. 


End file.
